Silly Games In Locked Rooms
by SeaWolf13
Summary: He locks the door to the pool house, throwing the key into his pants. "We're going to play truth or dare!"
1. Chapter 1

_**Truth or Dare**_

_**Divergent **_

Tris = 20 years old, single, hasn't dated Four, works at Tattoo shop with Tori

Tobias = 22 years old, single, works in control room, trains initiates

Will = 20 years old, engaged to Christina, Alive, works as a leader

Christina = 20 years old, engaged to Will, Alive, Trains dauntless born

Marlene = 20 years old, dating Uriah, works in hospital,

Uriah = 20 years old, dating Marlene, trains dauntless born

Zeke = 22 years old, dating Shauna, works in control room

Shauna = 22 years old, dating Zeke, works at fighting gym

Lynn = 20 years old, Single, works at Tattoo shop with Tris and Tori

Al = 20 years old, Alive, Single, trains initiates with Four

STORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORY

**Chapter one~**

I walk to my apartment, my hand lightly skimming the wall. It still vibrates from the long hours of holding the tattoo gun, tracing images across someone's skin.

Today Tori was out on vacation and the shop was full on nervous Initiates. Some were clawing at their arms as they looked through the pictures and others bit their lower lip, looking ready to run or even pee themselves, and it didn't help that I was the only one there today.

I stop in front of my door, a giant 6 plastered against the wood, marking it my own. My numb hands search my pockets, trying to find my keys.

"I wouldn't bother," a voice behind me says and I turn, only to see a smiling Christina looking down at me. She dangles the keys above my head, where I have no hope of reaching.

"How do you pickpocket me so easily?" I hiss, making a jump for the keys, only being awarded a laugh from Christina, who held them only higher.

"You're always so distracted," she smiles as she grabs my wrist. "C'mon, we're going shopping!"

"Why?" I whine as she drags me through the halls.

Christina rolls her eyes, "we have to get you dolled up for Zeke's pool party tonight!"

"And why is he throwing a 'pool party'?" I give up on my struggling act and walk calmly behind her.

"For their 6th year anniversary!"

"Ugh, why can't they get married already?" I say and she shrugs.

A few minutes later, Christina bursts into a smile so bright, that it would put Christmas lights to shame, "We're here."

I look at the familiar shopping out lit that consist of about ten stores, all covered with black spray paint covering the dull walls. The one that she is dragging me into is lit with mellow red lights. Its title, "The Wet Dauntless Girl", loops across the windows.

"Christina," I hold up one of the suits. "You do know that this is one of the fancy swim wear stores, right?"

"Ya," she replies, her voice muffled by the piles of clothes she has stacked on her arms, which she dumps it onto me. "Try these on."

"But…" I start.

Christina points to the fitting rooms in the back, determination in her eyes, and I know that I can't win, so I slink into an unoccupied stall and begin with the tiny swim suits.

I end up with a small purple bikini with spaghetti straps.

Christina claps with delight, "You look absolutely sexy."

She shoves me back into the stall to change back into my work clothes from before.

~xXx~

I stare at my reflection as Christina pins the last of my hair up. My blue eyes are surrounded by smoky eye shadow, making them pop, and my lips are coated in a cherry red color, making them shiny and fuller. Christina forced me into a deep purple bikini, so deep it looks black.

Apparently, my chest has grown since initiation, who knew?

"Thank you," I say once she claims me finished.

She waves my thanks away, "anything for my best friend, now get out so I can change."

Fifteen minutes later, Christina enters her living room in a black one piece.

"If you were going to dress like that, why did you make me dress like this?" I gesture to my bare stomach

Christina laughs, "Because I am already taken and we need to make you smoking, for all of those single fish to see."

I feel my cheeks warm as I follow her out of the apartment.

**Chapter Two~**

The pool is gorgeous, the aqua waters glistening beneath the dim lights. When we enter, Zeke breaks into a huge smile, "Here they are!"

"Zeke?" Christina asks. "Why aren't you wearing a swim suit?"

It is true, Zeke was instead equipped in large sweat pants that hang off his slim hips and a thin sweater covers a black tank top.

"Because," Zeke states as he locks the door to the pool house, throwing the key into his pants. "We're going to play truth or dare!"

"I should've seen this coming," Shauna complains, her black bikini glistening with water. Everyone complains while Four only groans and exits the pool, his abs contracting with every breath.

"You couldn't have told me?" Uriah asks, still bobbing in the water.

Zeke shrugs, "Nope, now everyone get into a circle!"

"Wait!" Will says. "Won't you get into trouble? I mean, we can't be the only ones who want to swim today?"

"Tonight actually," Marlene gestures to the darkening sky out side of the glass building.

"Naw, I rented the pool for 5 days," Zeke sits at the pool edge, letting his feet dangle into the water.

"What?" I shout. "Five DAYS! I have to get to work tomorrow morning!"

"Don't forget," Lynn barks. "That we may be fired after this stunt of yours Zeke!"

"Chill dudes," Zeke swings his feet, "We're not going to be here for five total days, we're just playing until someone becomes butt naked or the five days end, which ever comes first, and don't worry about you precious jobs. I called in and guess what? Some of you're vacation days are being used on this 'stunt of mine'."

I shrug and sit down next to him; my feet barely reach the cool water, where Zeke's feet are totally consumed by the freezing liquid.

Al jumps into the water, and he is quickly followed by everyone else. Once everyone has resurfaced, Zeke clapped his hands, "As you all should know, we are playing truth or dare and if you fail to complete either or you try to leave, unless it's part of your dare, you have to remove an article of clothing."

"Tris, why aren't you in the water?" Christina jumps in surprise as she notices my dry appearance.

"I can't swim," I say. "And I'm too short to stand on the bottom like you guys."

"Oh," Uriah says. "Moving on, who's going first?"

"Since it's my, I mean, our party, I'll go first," Zeke's eyes search around the lopsided circle. "Shauna, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Shauna's eyes glint in excitement.

"Good," Zeke smiles. "I dare you to kiss me."

Shauna shrugs and paddles over to Zeke, grabbing a fistful of his shirt, she dragged him forward, smashing her lips against his, and she pulls away after 30 seconds, breathless.

"You got my shirt wet," Zeke pouts.

Shauna smirks, "and you better believe it, Al truth or dare?"

"Truth, I mean, dare, no, truth!" Al panics.

"Have you made a decision?" Shauna skims the top of the water with her hand.

"Truth," Al nods at his choice.

"PANSEY CAKE!" Uriah screams before being shoved under the water by Marlene.

Marlene places her elbows on Uriah's thrashing head and smiles, "please continue."

"When did you stop bathing with your siblings?" Shauna yawns as if this bores her, but we all can see the excitement behind her eyes.

"When I was-," Al mutters.

"What was that?" Four places his hand to his ear and leans forward.

"Twelve," Al blushes. "I stopped when I was twelve."

The room erupts in laughter, Marlene laughs so hard that she lets Uriah resurface.

While he gasps for air, Al looks directly at him, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He gasps.

"I dare you to tell us how many girlfriends you've ever had, including Marlene!" Al crosses his arms, looking proud of him self.

"Including Marlene, I've only ever had three," Uriah chokes falsely, but when he sees that we aren't fooled by his 'help me, I almost died' act, he breaks into a large smile.

"Miss Christina, what can I get for you today?" He says in a fake English accent.

She giggles, playing along she says, "I would like a truth, please."

"Great," he says, dropping the accent. "Who was your first boyfriend?"

"Will," she blushes and Will kisses her on the cheek, but begins gagging.

"You taste like chlorine," Will chokes out and Christina giggles.

"With that out of the way, Al, Truth or Dare?" She says as she climbs onto Will's shoulders and begins to swing her around.

"Dare," Al huffs a breath.

"Um," Christina thought for a moment before smiling wickedly, "I dare you to kiss the sexiest person in this room."

"Does everyone have to watch?" Al asks.

"Yes," Uriah answers, earning a glare from Christina.

"Don't listen to him," She says. "But, yes, everyone has to watch."

Al swam around the pool a bit before climbing out hesitantly, and he starts walking in our direction. Al, then, leans down and presses his mouth against mine. His lips are dry against mine and I barely taste the chlorine between his breath and the smallest hint of lemon cascading off of him like waves.

He pulls away and weakly smiles, "Tris, truth or dare?"


	2. What the Gang is wearing!

_**What the Divergent gang is wearing!**_

**Tris**

Bikini top

Bikini bottom

Sweater

**Tobias**

Swim trunks

**Zeke**

Sweats

Swim trunks

Tank top

Sweater

**Shauna**

Bikini top

Bikini bottom

**Uriah**

Swim trunks

**Marlene**

One piece swim suit

**Lynn**

Bikini top

Swim trunks

**Al**

Swim trunks

**Christina **

One piece swim suit

**Will**

Swim trunks

_**IT WILL ALL MAKE SENSE SOON, YOUNG JEDI!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Last chapter …**_

_Al swam around the pool a bit before climbing out hesitantly and he starts walking in our direction. Al, then, leans down and presses his mouth against mine. His lips are dry against mine and I barley taste the chlorine between his breath and the smallest hint of lemon cascading off of him like waves. _

_He pulls away and weakly smiles, "Tris, truth or dare?"_

**Chapter three:**

"Truth," I say, my throat dry.

Al leans back and studies me like an Erudite, "Have you ever done it?"

I blush when I realize what he was asking and I hesitantly shake off my jacket, leaving my chest barley covered from the harsh eyes of my friends.

"Oooo," Uriah chirps. "Stiff has gotten down and dirty."

"How do you know that I did it in abnegation?" I ask. "I could've been in dauntless when it happened."

"Trissy-poo, don't even try, I know all your tell signs if you're lying and you have never had a boyfriend, so there fore, the deed was done in abnegation."

I blush at that and set my eyes on my next victim.

"Will," I growl, my eyes never leaving Uriah. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he responds and I smile large enough to show my teeth.

"Kiss Uriah and rate him on his kissing skills," I cross my arms across my chest.

Will glances down at his swim trunks and swims over to Uriah.

"Pucker up buttercup," Uriah presses his mouth against Will's and swiftly pulls away, wiping his lips against the back of his hand.

"What's the verdict?" Zeke smiles at Will.

"Six," Will chokes out between gags.

"Is there something you're hiding from us, Mr. Will?" Lynn purrs.

"What?" Will cocks his eyebrow.

"She means that if you're gay or not," Four smiles. "And I thought you were an Erudite transfer."

"I am, but I'm not _that_," Will looks panicked. The room explodes in laughter.

"So you are gay, but not Erudite?" Shauna giggles this as she hops out of the pool and snuggles next to Zeke. "How dare you lie to us William!"

The laughter resumes as Will speaks over the cackles, "Four! TRUTH OR-."

"Dare," Four interrupts as the laughter dies down.

"I dare you to do the chicken dance," Will smiles smugly, looking proud of himself.

"Fine," he sends a glare at Will that give me chills.

Laughter is reborn as Four begins his dance, but he ends it with swear words that I didn't even know existed.

"Tris, Truth or Dare?" He asks once his tongue is dry of rabid words.

"Dare," I squeak.

"Bed, wed, or dead? Max, Eric, and Peter, also, give us reasons."

"Peter is dead, because he is a butt faced chipmunk. Max is wed, because he's the nicest out of the bunch. And Eric is bed, because I only have to do that once," A cold shiver runs down my back as I wallow in the fear of being in the same bed as Eric. A few chuckles ring through out the room, but it mostly stays silent. "Shauna, Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she yawns a yawn that would put lions to shame.

"Rate Zeke's kissing," I panic and send out the easiest dare.

"Ten," she snuggles into Zeke's side. "Here's a dare for everyone, go to bed."

"You heard the woman, Get out of the pool and get to bed," Zeke commands as he carries Shauna away from the crystal water and into one of the plastic pool chairs.

Christina shivers as she jumps out of the pool, water cascading off of her in waves. Will wraps an arm around her and she squeals at something he whispered in her ear.

I watch the couples lay down in the plastic chairs, some of them bending beneath their weight. Grabbing my sweater and wrapping it around my shoulders, I snuggle into a corner, as I stare into the rippling water, I slowly allow myself to fall asleep.

STORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORY

**Chapter Four (Giggles (oddly) excitedly):**

I awake cramped and stiff; my neck seems frozen into place as I stand. My eyes jump around the silent room, taking in the gorgeous sun rise. It's orange sky mixing in with some red and being smeared with yellow.

Everyone is still asleep, their chests rising and falling soundly, their faces slack and drool dripping down their chins.

A plan forms into my head and I smirk before yelling, "FIRE!" at the top of my lungs.

Four jumps up, his eyes alert and his hands curls into fists, his shoulders go slack as he realizes that it is only me. Uriah woke up, panicked, screaming "PANSEY-CAKE!" with a bleary Marlene leaning on his shoulder. Zeke and Shauna just sit up quickly, while Lynn just keeps on snoring a symphony of sleep.

Four rolls his eyes as he walks up and sits on her sleeping figure, a smile spreading across his face. And few choice words fly away from the lump we call Lynn.

"Food?" Marlene moans oblivious as Lynn slaps Four across the face, a red hand print stained on his cheek.

A sudden gasp escapes Shauna and Zeke shrugs as if he saw Four getting slapped by pissed off girls' everyday, he smiles, "I've got donuts!"

Zeke slides a pink box from behind a leafy plant and gently tosses one to each of us. When I catch mine, I immediately sink my teeth into the treat, the flavoring syrup burning with the pastry itself, deciding then that donuts are magical was probably one of the most easiest things I have ever determined.

"Let's just finish this game before I kill someone in here," Lynn sends a glare in Four's direction and Christina smiles in agreement.

"Shauna, Truth or dare?" Zeke peppers her arm in kisses.

"Dare," Shauna smiles a goofy grin as she kisses his jaw.

Zeke instantaneously sinks onto one knee as he pulls a velvet box out of his pocket, flipping it open, I see that it contains a simple silver band with a black heart graved into its surface, "I dare you, Shauna Elizabeth Archer, to give me the honor of becoming your husband. I have loved you for over six years now, since the first day I met you I knew that I wanted to marry you, so… will you?"

Shauna taps her index finger to her lips for a moment in fake thought before saying, "Yes."

Zeke gives a whoop as he stands; pulling Shauna into a kiss that radiates love and desire, true love and true desire. None of that fake gushy stuff, we scream our congratulations into the rigid morning air, probably waking up the angles in heaven and the demons in hell.

"It took you long enough!" Christina screams at them before cuddling back into Will's warmth.

Shauna pulls away from the kiss but Zeke manages a last peck on the lips before they hug and sway in silence, beautiful silence.

Four clears his throat, "are you forgetting something?"

"We still have to do that?" Shauna crows as she pulls away from Zeke's hug.

"Yes," Uriah nods his head in a large bounce, causing his shoulder length hair to slap Marlene in the face. She swats it back at his before leaning her head on his shoulder and lazily fiddling with the lace on her swim suit.

"Fine," Shauna huffs a breath, "Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he growls into her ear.

"I dare you to kiss me."

Zeke happily obliges, moaning as she trailed down his neck and back up again, "Al, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Al pushes a hand through his thick hair.

"How far would you go with someone for a piece of dauntless cake?"

"All the way baby," Al's eyes never leave my face. "No payment required."

Uriah dog whistles, a loud swooping noise, and I blush as everyone gives a little chuckle. I can see Christina wants to comment, but she bites her lower lip, burying her face into Will's bare chest.

"Lynn," Al snaps out of – what ever he was stuck on- a crimson blush coating his face and neck. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Lynn yawns and I jump in surprise, Lynn loves her dares.

"What are your fears?"

"Okay I have fourteen of them…"

The dark

Spiders and bugs

being weak

Someone figuring out my secret

strange men kidnapping me

losing my sight

not being able to hear

my father's sneezes

pain

sewing

people finding out about my fears

the color pink

truth serum

erudite

"Erudite?" Will snorts. "You're afraid of the Erudite?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Will, but it's unnatural how much information your head can hold."

"Eh, fair enough."

Lynn nods at him and smirks, "Uriah, I dare you to kiss Tris, the full on French style way, not the sissy kiss."

**Hello, amazing readers!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys made me feel awesome when I looked up this story. I am also so super sorry for not updating, I'm not gonna lie, I could've done it but I was being lazy.**

**Any who… Who do you guys want to end the game by being unclothed?**

**First person with 5 votes wins… just review your answers please. And here are your choices:**

**-Tris**

**-Lynn**

**-Uriah**

**-Shauna**

**If you all don't vote, I'll just be random and have my family choose. **

**Next chapter is going up tomorrow or the next day, so this "poll" will be closing around tomorrow evening! I know I'm being lazy again and not opening up a real poll… oh well.**

**Read, Write, and live your amazing life.**

**~Seawolf13 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Divergent**

**Last Chapter:**

_Lynn nods at him and smirks, "Uriah, I dare you to kiss Tris, the full on French style way, not the sissy kiss."_

**Chapter Five: **

Uriah glances at his swim trunks, at Marlene, and then to me. Repeat. Swim trunks, Marlene, and then me. He finally settles his eyes on Marlene with a questioning gaze.

"Just kiss her!" Marlene glares in at me. "Don't you dare enjoy this."

"Don't worry Mar, I won't."

"Ready?" Uriah yanks on my elbows with a brotherly smile.

"Eh," I shrug. I was about to say something else, but his lips crashed onto mine. I swear his teeth knocked into mine, causing my jaw to ache. He slips his tongue into my mouth and I taste Baloney and donuts. I pull away gagging, "Dude, you really need to brush your teeth and swallow a whole lot of mouth wash."

"Oh ya," He smiles. "I forgot to brush my teeth just for you."

"Thanks, but no thanks," I wipe my tongue multiple times on the closest thing next to me, which, fortunately was Four's donut.

"Hey!" Four barks and I laugh, taking a bite from the donut.

"Sorry," I say with my mouth full of the delicious treat. "You want it back?"

I dangle it over his lap as he scowls at it, "Just give it to me." Four snatches it out of my hands and stuffs the whole thing in his mouth. Chewing, he give me a thumbs up and a doughy smirk.

"Who should I choose?" Uriah yells, grabbing our attention and stuffing it into his pocket. "Marlene, darling, truth or dare?"

She presses her lips to his chin in deep thought. "Truth," Marlene announces in victory.

"How good of a kisser am I?" He flutters his eyelashes; his face was swollen with pride.

"Seven," Marlene states.

The pride slowly slid down his face and flopped onto the floor with a soft squishing sound.

"What?" Uriah asks, his face stuck in a crumpled position.

Marlene shrugged, "I've had better."

The room rocks with laughter, the pool rippling with our giggles.

"Will, truth or dare?" Marlene barks out between her giggles.

Will scratches his head, "Uh, dare?"

"Is that a question solider?!" Zeke screams in his ear and Will screams, jumping onto his feet. Giggles wrack my body as Four just snorts with a smile playing against his lips.

"Nice dude!" Uriah slaps Zeke on the back and slings his arm around Zeke's shoulders.

They laugh in unison, their shoulders bouncing and their muscles rippling. An ache runs through me and I am suddenly winded with longing. 'No,' I mentally slap myself. 'He betrayed you, he lied, and he is no longer your brother.' Oh but he is. By love and blood, he is. I miss Caleb's arm wrapped around me when I'm cold. I miss the husky smell of him that just reminds me of love and care. I have to face it, I miss my older brother.

I shake my head free of these thoughts and begin to listen to the chaos that surrounds me.

"-I have to do what?!" Will shouts and I sit there confused.

"I said, that you have to put on the largest bra that you can find, fill it with socks, and go down to the chasm, pretending to be a girl, until someone either makes a personal connection or you get sent to Max's office," Marlene speaks equally as loudly.

"Fine," Will grumbles. "Shauna, do you have a bra that I can borrow?"

"Guys, my bo- I mean chest isn't that large, I mean…fine," Shauna pauses as she rifles through her black duffle bag. "Here you go." She hands Will the pinkest and most laciest bra I have ever seen in my life.

"Wait, you have clothes in there?" Uriah jumps away from his brother's embrace. "I thought you were hiding dead bodies in here."

Uriah begins to dig around and Zeke whispers something that sounds like, "You have the stuff in your purse right?"

But before Shauna could answer, Uriah gasps and pulls a package of condoms from one of the inner pockets, "looks like someone was planning to get it."

Zeke grabs the package from Uriah's hands and pushes him into the pool, "Any one else who would like to comment?" We shake our heads. "Good."

"I'm ready," Will says glumly and Al chuckles behind me. The pink bra stands out against his pale skin, and socks of all different colors pour hopelessly from its containment.

"You look awful," Lynn comments.

And Marlene snorts, "No, he looks perfect."

"Hey," Christina perks up as if realizing that her personal boy blanket has disappeared. "That's my fiancée you're talking to!"

"I know," Marlene smirks. "I was just saying that he looks perfect for the dare."

"Well, that's fine then," Christina pauses. "Just don't kill him, I need him to meet my dad before he dies."

"I love you too!" Will shouts from his position where Shauna and Zeke are attempting to stuff the socks into the bra.

Christina laughs, while trying to pull the knots out of her hair.

"Okay, now he's ready," Lynn says.

"Great," Will huffs a breath. "Whose coming with me?"

Without my acknowledgement, my hand slowly raises into the air along with Marlene and Al.

"How about you, Christina, do you want to come see your fiancée make a fool of himself?" Al asks.

"Hell no!" Christina yawns. "Not while looking like this!"

"Suit your self," Marlene shrugs as we slip out of the room, excitement and early giggles blooming in our stomachs.

STORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORY

We fall in to the room, tripping over our laughter, with a very crimson Will marching in behind us.

"What happened?" Lynn questions as she sits up.

I lean against Al for support and he wraps an arm around my waist, I shrug it off and see a disappointed look spreading across his features. Guilt swallows me whole but I ignore it, as I begin to explain, "Will walked down into the chasm and started following Peter around, saying stuff like, 'you're hot' or 'Wanna hook up?' Finally Peter slapped Will across the face, and yelled, 'I'm taken you idiot and I'm as sure as hell you are to!'"

"I wonder who that is?" Uriah says as he rubs his hair dry with a red towel.

Lynn blushes and scoots away from Four who sits on the edge of one of the tables.

"Lynn?" Christina asks. "Are you dating Peter?"

"SHUT UP!" Lynn shouts.

Uriah explodes into a fit of rib tightening laughter, "You are?"

Marlene smacks Uriah on the back of his head and smiles kindly at Lynn.

"Lynn, truth or dare?" Will breaks the awkward silence before I even realized that we were stuck in one.

"Truth," Lynn sneers, surprising us all. Lynn loves her dares.

Will scrunches his eyebrows together in concentration, "Why are you so grumpy?"

"My breath stinks," Lynn shrugs it off. "Who wouldn't be grumpy?"

Uriah and Zeke raise their hands, and Shauna rolls her eyes. Grabbing the boys heads and crashing them into each other. They yelp in pain, clutching their heads in pain, as Shauna smiles at us.

"Lynn, it's your turn."

_**Hello readers of this weird game of truth or dare,**_

_**There is only two more chapters of this story guys and I know what's going to happen! That is actually a first. Any way thank you guys for voting on that last question! Here are the results:**_

_**Uriah**_

_**Tris**_

_**Shauna**_

_**Lynn**_

_**So ya, Uriah won… here's another question:**_

**Do you want me to do a sequel to this story where there is FOURTRIS and camping? If so, when?**

_**Let me know your thoughts and how I can improve my… uh… interesting writing…**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Read. Write. And live your life!**_

**~Seawolf13**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Divergent… ): or Disney movies or any thing you may recognize **

**Last Chapter:**

_Uriah and Zeke raise their hands, and Shauna rolls her eyes. Grabbing the boys heads and crashing them into each other. They yelp in pain, clutching their heads in pain, as Shauna smiles at us._

"_Lynn, it's your turn."_

**Chapter six:**

Lynn shifts her weight uncomfortably, "Oh ya, Christina, Truth or Dare?"

I watch the interaction with curiosity, my mind whirling and buzzing. Peter and Lynn? This could be bad, very very bad. Peter full blown hates my guts and Lynn semi hates me, they always have, but now they are with each other they can feed off each others hate and try to kill me! Wait… Peter already tried that with Drew and Molly… never mind. **(In this version Al didn't help Peter with that little stunt; there fore he is still alive and not hated)**

My legs are beginning to stiffen as I sit on the concrete ground, even though I was up and about not so long ago. The air in the pool room is thick with chlorine and the sickly smell of donuts.

"Dare," Christina decides, pulling me out of my trance.

An evil smile pulls at the corners of Lynn's mouth, "I dare you to say 'in my bed' after every sentence for the rest of the game or until someone gets annoyed and dares you to stop."

"Okay…in my bed," Christina says, her eyebrows scrunching in concentration as she studies us, trying to pick out her victim. "Shauna, you know the question."

"Truth," Shauna smirks.

"PANSY CAKE!" Uriah screams.

"Shut up," Al says. "You're never going to bring that back."

"Just you watch," Uriah scowls. "I will, so just you-."

"Anyway, Shauna," Christina interrupts. "Does watching Disney movies with Zeke turn you on?" Her giggles are laced into her words. "In my bed."

"Hell ya," Shauna barks out a laugh. "Especially when we watch the little mermaid," she drops her voice to a whisper. "Zeke gets a little horny when ever Ariel begins to sing, but we like to do it in our own bed."

Zeke blushes as he uneasily laughs along with the rest of us.

Shauna smiles proudly of her self as she kisses his cheek lightly, "Mar?"

Marlene shrugs, "Dare."

"Great," Shauna claps her hands together. It's rough sound pounding through my ears and dances about the room. "Punch Uriah in the nuts every time he says pansy cake."

" 'Kay," Marlene's voice drips with excitement as she stares at her annoying boyfriend. "Tris, truth or dare?"

"Truth," I state.

"Who is your crush?" Marlene asks and everyone leans forward, as if waiting to soak up my next words.

My eyes jump to Four and I hope no one noticed, "A boy."

Uriah leans back, "Well, I'm glad we cleared that up."

Christina slaps his arm, "What's his name?"

I can feel Four's beautiful blue eyes staring at the side of my head and I gulp down air. Suppressing a cough, I say, "One question per truth."

"She's got a point," Will looks at me suspiciously, leading me to think that he saw my eyes jump to Four.

"Zeke," I begin.

"Dare!" He shouts, interrupting me.

"I dare you to tell me your favorite color," my mind jumped from question to question before settling upon that one.

"His favorite color?" Four sneers. "Your stiff side is showing." My heart sinks at his tone as I pretend to not to have heard him.

"Red," Zeke smiles at Shauna, who smirks at him.

"Zeke, your Amity side is showing," I mock Four's tone and I see him scowl at me from the corner of my eye.

"Do you want to go pick some flowers?" Uriah snorts a laugh. "Or maybe sing a little tune?"

"Dearest brother," Zeke ignores the taunting as he smiles a sickly sweet smile at Uriah, "What would you like a Truth or a Dare?"

"Dare," Uriah snorts again, "I'm not afraid of you!"

"Fine," Zeke smiles. "Go to the pit and scratch your crotch while yelling 'YES' as loud as you can."

Uriah nods in surrender, "Well played my brother, who's going with me?"

Will and I raise our hands and the three of us walk down to the pit where Uriah's embarrassment awaits.

STORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORY

Uriah begins his scratching as soon as we enter the pit, he walks around, yelling the occasional yes.

"It's Four isn't it?" Will whispers, startling me out of my giggling fit.

I glance at him, my heart racing, "What?"

"That's who you like," He says. "Isn't it?"

"No," I bite the inside of my cheek.

"Don't lie Tris," he says. "It's obvious that you like him. Your eyes dilate and you keep glancing at him, you like Four."

"Just don't tell anyone," I whisper as my insides bounce with relief because I told someone the secret that has been weighing down my chest for years now.

"Don't tell anyone …what?" Uriah says behind me. I jump at his voice and whip around, my long blonde hair slapping Uriah's chest as I do so.

"Who she likes," Will says plainly and I cringe, making a mental note to slap him later.

Uriah's eyes widen to the size of saucers, "you told this know it all, but not the rest of your friends?!"

"I didn't tell him," I say, my voice high and squeaky in denial. "He guessed."

He whirls to a smug Will, "Who does she like?"

"I'm not going to tell you," Will begins to walk back to our friends. "I already promised her that I wouldn't." He winks at me and I feel my body sag with relief.

STORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORY

Uriah bursts into the room screaming, "Will knows who Tris likes!"

Christina gasps an exaggerated gasp, "Who?"

Will shrugs as everyone begins to pester him. He shushes them with a hand in the air, "I can't tell you who, because I promised Tris that I wouldn't but what I can tell you is that we all know him."

"Wait, it's not you is it?" Christina cries, anger rising up in her eyes, and visibly flooding every sense in her body.

"Nope," Will smirks and I notice that everyone gave up on pestering me and moved on to Will. I thank the gods because knowing Will; he won't break down and tell them the truth as soon as I would've.

"Thank god," Christina leans against Will, her anger falling from her face.

"Is it," Shauna smiles at me. "Peter?"

I shake my head as the girls begin to throw out random names out at Will and me.

"Al?"

"Eric?"

"Four?"

"Zeke?"

"Will?"

"We already covered that!"

"Oh."

"Uriah?"

"Max?"

"Isn't he a little old for her?"

"Bud?"

"You do know that he's married right?"

"Robert?"

"Amity boy!"

"Oh no it's not Caleb is it? 'Cause that would be gross!"

The last one struck me as odd and a little bit funny, "Uriah," I chuckle, "Isn't it your turn to ask the dreaded question?"

"Oh ya," Uriah nods in agreement. "Al, T or D?"

"Truth," Al says, his eyebrows creased in his worry.

"Did you like the kiss with Trissy-poo here?"

I know that he's trying to get a reaction from me, leaning foreword, biting my lip in anticipation, or not reacting at all. So I sit there and copy Zeke's uncaring movements.

Scratching my nose, looking around in boredom, or kissing Shauna… I'm not going to do that last one but you get the gist of it.

"Yes," Al mumbles quietly and I almost lean in to hear him better but I lean back instead, enjoying the crest fallen look Uriah's face displays. "Four," He yelps, trying to drag the attention away from his tomato red cheeks. "Truth or dare."

Four snorts as if this is the most ridiculous question in the world, which it probably is, "Dare."

"Great, I dare you to tell a secret to… Shauna!"

Four's face flushes as he thinks, he leans over and carefully whispers it to Shauna who squeals and glances in my direction.

"Zeke," Four's voice deepens and flies, making my heart beat quicker. "Which would you prefer?"

"Dare," Zeke looks at his giggling girlfriend in worry.

"I dare you to drink 5 gallons of water in 20 minutes and not leaving your seat no matter how much you have to pee."

Zeke shrugs, "Sounds simple enough."

_**Hey guys!**_

_**There is a little FOURTRIS action that I forgot to weasel it in to the beginning of the story…oops?**_

_**Any way, thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, follows and answering my questions! You guys are the best! **_

_**Read, Write, and live your life.**_

_**~Seawolf13**_

_**P.S. 1,348 words!**_


	6. How Mr Eaton feels

_**Okay… hi guys! **_

_**This is not part of the story but I think you need to see inside of Tobias' head during some points… **_

_**Oh! And thank you Ashley C. (Guest) for giving me this idea! **_

**WHEN TRIS FRIST GETS TO THE POOL**

I paddle around the icy water as Zeke paces; I smirk because I know that he's thinking about proposing to Shauna. I am about to say something about wearing a hole through the floor when_ she_ walks in.

She looks like a goddess with her hair curled and pinned to her head, some loose hairs framing her gorgeous face. What she is wearing makes me drool so much that I'm surprised that the pool isn't over flowing. Her pale skin shins like porcelain in the harsh lights and her eyes shine with beauty and unsure confidence.

A light black sweater hugs her shoulders as she pulls it tighter around herself. I want to pull myself out the pool and hug her, to press my hands to the small of her back and wash that uncertainty out of her head by pressing my mouth against hers. I want to mold myself into her, making us become the same person, one with a racing heartbeat and another with a confused one.

I feel my heart sink with hopelessness when I think this, because, no matter how much I love her, she doesn't love me.

"…we are going to play Truth or Dare!" Zeke says. Pulling me forcefully back into reality and away from my Tris filled thoughts.

Wait… I'm the scary trainer Four and I'm day dreaming about a girl? Wow, what has this world come to?

Don't answer that.

I groan my complaint as I pull myself from the pool, the water tries to pull me back into its main source but I deny it.

Taking a quick glance at Tris, I see her gorgeous gray eyes studying me, she quickly looks away and I feel butterflies bounce around my stomach.

**WHEN AL IS DARED TO KISS THE SEXIEST PERSON IN THE ROOM**

"I dare you to kiss the sexiest person in this room," Christina smiles at Al and before I know it, he is stalking toward Tris, _my_ Tris.

I bite my lip to remind myself that she isn't my Tris as he leans down a pushes his mouth against hers. I can see Al tensing as he fights off the urge to open his mouth and let her flow into him. I can feel my hands form into fists and anger begins to flow hotly from my ears. He pulls away and I nearly fall in relief, but I continue paddling with hate and fury coating my face. Will gives me an odd look and all I can think is…

Oh god, he knows…

**WHEN URIAH IS DARED TO FRENCH KISS TRIS**

I clench my jaw in agony as he presses his mouth against hers; Al was bad enough, but Uriah, the one who girls and even some guys drool over?

Ha, there goes my chance… I am totally and royally screwed.

I just lost the perfect girl. She is the one with the off centered nose, the one with the imperfect smile, the one who stole my heart, and her name is Beatrice Prior.

I sit on my hands to keep myself from strangling Uriah until he turns purple and ripping his nuts off so he can feel the pain that he has caused me by even thinking about kissing her, let alone doing it!

I curl my hands into fists as he slips his fat tongue in between her delicate angle lips, but she pulls away fast, gagging, and I have to hold onto a laugh before it can fly from my mouth and into the open air.

"Dude," She swipes her tongue across the back of her hand and gags. "You really need to brush your teeth and swallow a whole lot of mouthwash!"

"Oh ya," Uriah smiles. "I forgot to brush my teeth just for you!"

"Thanks," She chokes and I long to rub soothing circles onto her back. "But no thanks."

She quickly grabs my donut and runs her tongue across it's chocolaty surface.

"Hey," I complain as she takes a huge bite out of my tasty morning treat.

"Sorry," she swallows. "You want it back?"

I scowl playfully at her as I snatch my breakfast out of her slim finger tips and stuff the rest of it into my mouth.

**AFTER WILL'S DARE WHEN TRIS LEANS AGAINST AL**

They burst into the room laughing, gasping for air and leaning against each other for support, but Tris stands tall, well her tall anyway, and giggles into her hands as she watches her friends fall over each other.

Will follows behind the bunch of laughing clowns, a crimson blush spreading like wild fire across his facial features.

"What happened?" Lynn sits up from her lounging position.

Tris leans against Al as her laughter is reborn and boiling red anger burns through every fiber of my being.

He tries to snake his arm around her waist but she stands shaking it off, and happiness spreads lights up my face as disappointment coats Al's.

Tris hunches over in guilt and I feel a pang in my gut.

"Will walked…

**WHEN TRIS IS ASKED WHO SHE LIKES**

"Who is your crush?" Marlene asks Tris and I lean forward, hoping to hear my name escape her lips.

"A boy," Tris states and I chuckle at her loop hole, storing it into my head for the next time I am asked something similar. Tris's beautiful eyes flick at me, then she retreats. Wait, did she just look at me? Am I her crush?

My heart soars as the questions bounce about my head.

**WHEN THE GANG IS TRYING TO GUESS WHO TRIS LIKES**

Uriah bursts into the room screaming, "Will knows who Tris likes!"

Christina gasps an exaggerated gasp, "Who?"

Will shrugs as everyone begins to harass him about Tris. He raises a hand into the air and everyone becomes silent, "I can't tell you who, because I promised Tris that I wouldn't but what I can tell you is that we all know him."

"Wait, it's not you is it?" Christina cries, anger rising surrounding her like an angry swarm of yellow jackets, then she says in a low voice, "In my bed."

"Nope," Will smirks.

"Thank god," Christina leans against him, her anger diminishing from her face like magic.

"Is it," Shauna smiles. "Peter?"

Tris shakes her head vigorously as the girls begin to throw names at her.

"Al?" Marlene guesses and Tris frowns.

"Eric?" Lynn says and Tris looks terrified.

"Four?"

A blush creeps across her collar bone.

"Zeke?"

The blush has disappeared and Tris laughs at the girls antics.

"Will?"

"We already covered that!" Christina frowns and then whispers. "In my bed."

"Oh." Lynn shrugs.

"Uriah?"

"Max?"

"Isn't he a little old for her?" Marlene points out.

"Bud?"

"You do know that he's married right?" Zeke questions.

"Robert?" Uriah helps.

"Amity boy!" Marlene squeals with recognition at the name.

"Oh no it's not Caleb is it? 'Cause that would be gross!" Shauna gags.

I smile, replaying her blush over and over in my head. I do it so much that it is plastered to the inside of my eye lids and it repeats when ever I close my eyes.

**WHEN FOUR TELLS SHAUNA A SECRET**

My mind reels through my secrets.

Marcus?

No.

Evelyn? Faction? Name?

No, no, no!

Finally a tiny voice in the back of my head whispers in a sweet voice, Tris. Her name scatters across my mind like a gentle breeze that tenderly push the hardened leaves across fields and streets, lawns and cars, my brain and her name.

I quickly lean in and whisper, "I like Tris."

Leaning back, I mentally smack myself. I sound like I'm five years old and telling my best friend that I have a crush on the girl next door.

Shauna glances at Tris and I know that my cover is blown.

_**Hi!**_

_**So that was just a tid bit… and hooray it's finished! I know I said two more chapters a few chapters ago, but guess what? I kinda lied.**_

_**Anyway, thank you so much for all of the kind reviews! You guys are amazing! **_

_**Some questions for you:**_

_**~Should I make the sequel in Tobias's point of view?**_

_**~How can I improve my writing? **_

_**Read, write, and live your life!**_

_**~Seawolf13**_

_**PS… Sorry if the new cover tricked anyone! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Sorry for last chapters' confusion! The whole thing is in Tris's POV but that last chapter was in Tobias's. **_

_**Thank you so much for all those reviews! I got back from my morning run and all I saw was 56 reviews! You guys are amazing and here is the chapter I didn't even plan on writing today:**_

**I do not own divergent or anything you may or may not reconize**

**Last Chapter:**

"_I dare you to drink 5 gallons of water in 20 minutes and not leaving your seat no matter how much you have to pee."_

_Zeke shrugs, "Sounds simple enough."_

**This chapter:**

Zeke is bouncing on his feet, staring at the pool water, "I need to pee," he grounds out the words between clenched teeth. "Uriah," He winces, his legs shaking. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Uriah smiles at his older brother's condition.

Zeke grimaces, which I guess is attempt at a smile, "Go to the cafeteria and sing 'according to you' by the Orianthi."

"But that's a girl's song!" Uriah whines.

Zeke painfully nods, "Yup…Now…Go….Sing…"

"Fine," Uriah nods sullenly. "Tris, Four, and Marlene, follow me."

He walks out the door with us walking behind him. Their long strides double my own, so I struggle to keep up. "Slow down," I hiss and Four is the only one who stops.

"Sorry short stuff," He says as he grabs my arms and slings me over his shoulder. Four begins to run after Uriah and Marlene and I hit his back with my tiny fists. My bone meeting his finely tuned muscles.

I blush and yell, "Put me down!"

"No," He responds calmly and I yell it again and again until he finally places me on my feet. "Better?" he asks.

I glance at the cafeteria doors in front of me and I already miss the warmth of his hands on my waist.

"No," I say as I walk through the threshold.

"…You're ready?" Marlene was asking Uriah as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

He shook his head, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Uriah begins to make his way up to Max who was holding a pile of papers in his loose grip. I begin to study the cafeteria as Uriah whispers something in his ear. It must be lunch time because most of Dauntless crowd the tables, everyone leaning over a full tray or leaning back from an empty one.

"Everyone," Max shouts, snaps me out of my reverie. "Listen up! Uriah Pedrad, here, has a performance for us due to a 'stupid' truth or dare game." He puts finger quotes around the word stupid.

Then, the music starts to blare through the room as the whoops of the dauntless bounce around my ear drums.

Uriah begins to sing, his voice clear and deep. It cuts through the silence that settled upon the whooping crowd.

**According to you (Uriah points at Eric who has half of a turkey sandwich stuffed in his mouth)**

******I'm stupid,**

******I'm useless,**

**I can't do anything right. (He jumps on top of a vacant table)**

**According to you**

**I'm difficult,**

**hard to please,****  
**

**forever changing my mind.****  
**

**I'm a mess in a dress,****  
**

**can't show up on time,****  
**

**even if it would save my life.****  
**

**According to you. According to you.****  
**

**But according to him (The cheers of the dauntless are reborn as Uriah's song speeds up and crescendos) ****  
**

**I'm beautiful,****  
**

**incredible,****  
**

**he can't get me out of his head.****  
**

**According to him (He points at Four who's face of steel won't hint a speck of embarrassment, only boredom)****  
**

**I'm funny,****  
**

**irresistible,****  
**

**everything he ever wanted.**

******Everything is opposite,****  
**

**I don't feel like stopping it,****  
**

**so baby tell me what I got to lose. (Uriah points at Marlene who was swaying in a corner to her boyfriend's voice)****  
**

**He's into me for everything I'm not,****  
**

**according to you.****  
**

**According to you****  
**

**I'm boring,****  
**

**I'm moody,****  
**

**you can't take me any place.****  
**

**According to you****  
**

**I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.****  
**

**I'm the girl with the worst attention span;****  
**

**you're the boy who puts up with that.****  
**

**According to you.**

**According to you.****  
**

**But according to him****  
**

**I'm beautiful,****  
**

**incredible,****  
**

**he can't get me out of his head.****  
**

**According to him****  
**

**I'm funny,****  
**

**irresistible,****  
**

**everything he ever wanted.****  
**

**Everything is opposite,****  
**

**I don't feel like stopping it,****  
**

**so baby tell me what I got to lose.****  
**

**He's into me for everything I'm not,****  
**

**according to you.****  
**

**I need to feel appreciated,****  
**

**like I'm not hated. oh... no...****  
**

**Why can't you see me through his eyes?****  
**

**It's too bad you're making me decide.****  
**

**According to me****  
**

**you're stupid,****  
**

**you're useless,****  
**

**you can't do anything right.****  
**

**But according to him****  
**

**I'm beautiful,****  
**

**incredible,****  
**

**he can't get me out of his head.****  
**

**According to him****  
**

**I'm funny,****  
**

**irresistible,****  
**

**everything he ever wanted.****  
**

**Everything is opposite,****  
**

**I don't feel like stopping it,****  
**

**baby tell me what I got to lose.****  
**

**He's into me for everything I'm not,****  
**

**according to you. (you, you)****  
**

**According to you. (you, you)******

**According to you****  
**

**I'm stupid,****  
**

**I'm useless,****  
**

**I can't do anything right **

Uriah bows, picking up a piece of Dauntless cake from Eric's tray and running from the room with us following, in shock, behind him.

STORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORY

"Zeke," Uriah shouts as we enter the room. Four carried my back and when Al sees our predicament, he blushes and an angry frown replaces his goofy smile. "Go take a waz."

Zeke barley had time to say thanks before his legs ran him out of the door.

"Dude," Four glances at me briefly. "Uriah's got some singing ability."

STORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORY

After Zeke's almost accident, he dared Four to teach me how to swim.

I dip my toes into the freezing water and a shiver runs up my spine. Four paddles in the pool, staring up at me, his thick arms pushing the water into and away from him, making his own personal waves that sink below the surface before it can reach the end of the pool.

"I-I don't think that I can do it," I stutter.

Four pushes some of the water from his eyes and says, "Yes, you can and I'll be right there next to you the whole time in case you fall."

"Like the Ferris wheel?"

"Yes, very much like the Ferris wheel," he nods.

I shake my head, "Four, you've seen my fears… I can't do this!"

"Yes you can," Christina says behind me as she pushes me into the water, a long scream ripping through my vocal chords and stinging the ears of the people around me before I fall, head first into the deep end of the pool.


	8. Chapter 8 worst chapter of them all

**I don't own Divergent**

**Hello guys, I'm trying something new with my writing, so bear with me and let me know what you think, Thanks!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Tris p.o.v.**

At first, everything was fine. My hair floated around me like a halo, turning my blonde hair into a green stringy mess. The water that first surrounded me was cold and bitter, but the water that surrounds me now is warm and sweet, but then my lungs began to burn. Every second made me ache for a breath of air, to have the fresh air flow through my lungs like I'm a balloon, slowly inflating me into something I was always suppose to be; alive.

I begin to kick my feet in quick circular motions, making myself rise higher and higher, but the flat line of the water stays out of reach. Its glossy surface sits there, taunting me. My chest aches and I nearly breathe in, nearly signing myself up to go up to death's door step. I keep replaying my fear landscape over and over in my head, the feeling of hopelessness consuming me, the strong waves pushing me under the surface, making my mouth open in surprise and gallons of the salty stuff flowing into me. Filling me up and slowly weighing me down, slowly making my sink into the bottom.

Muscular arms wrap around my waist and pull me into the open, cramped air above the water line. I gasp and sputter as my savor pats me on the back in an attempt to help me out, but it only makes the coughs come more forcefully. The coughs pull at my gut, pulling my insides out. I turn and see Four's eyes staring at me. His blue eyes are the bluest eyes I have ever seen, they are dark and mysterious, but yet, they hold such lightness to them. As he stares at me, his dark pupils begin to slowly grow, covering up almost all of the gorgeous blue irises that I was staring into moments before.

Four attempts a smile but quickly settles for a smirk, "You know the idea isn't to drink the water, but to swim in it, right?"

"Of course I do," I cough, my throat feels swollen and bruised, my nose burns and fizzles. "But as I have said before, I can't swim."

"Yes you can, but this fear is weighing you down, sinking you," He says and I hear murmuring, probably everyone else betting on how long it will take me to die.

"I'm not afraid," I argue, a hiss gurgles in the back of my throat.

Four laughs, it is a deep and hearty sound and it makes my heart buzz with joy, "You are afraid, I can see it. Fear doesn't shut you down Beatrice, it wakes you up. I've seen it and it is truly amazing." His voice droops low into a husky whisper that makes my toes tingle.

"Did you just call me Beatrice?" I ask, the question heavy on my tongue.

Four rolls his eyes, "Is that all you got from that whole thing I just said?"

"No," I shrug my shoulders, my left gently rubs against his bare chest and breathing quickly becomes a difficulty again. "But it's the thing that stood out for me."

"You're impossible," Four groans.

"No, I'm Tris," I smirk. "Say it with me, TTT RRR III SSS."

His deep laughter rumbles through his chest, shaking me, but I don't mind.

~xXx~

After Two hours of this, I can finally dog paddle halfway across the pool with out assistance from Four. I was able to swim like that about half an hour in but I just liked Four's warm hands on my waist as he guided me through the water.

I pull myself out of the pool with Will giving me a knowing glance and Shauna smiling like it's Christmas morning and she just got a puppy. A shiver runs through me as I remember the dog from the simulation, its wet nose sliding across my skin as it sniffed me and its tongue that rolled over my face that felt like sand paper. Why did I ever want a dog in the first place? I wonder for not the first time.

"Lynn, truth or dare?" Four asks as he pulls himself from the pool, the water cascading from him like waves. It pulls at his swim trunks, trying to yank him back into the depth of the pool. Goose bumps raise on my arms as Christina helps me dry off.

She wraps the towel around my small frame tightly, it's cotton body giving me the warmth and comfort I needed. I nod my thanks to her and she gives me a smile, one that I am quick to return.

Christina is different from all of the other dauntless girls, I noticed, but I can't quite place my finger on it. Her long black hair curls and waves, following the curves of her body. Cocoa colored skin is wrapped around her bones and she is tall, taller than most boys. Christina's face is sharp with angles and cheek bones, her lips are full and coated with blazing red lipstick. Maybe it's the kindness that radiates off her in waves or the way she speaks her mind with out a hint of embarrassment.

"Dare," Lynn says, pulling me out of my trance that seems to swallow me whole every now or then.

Four smiles a true smile, one that makes his eyes twinkle and my heart skip a beat, "Zeke get the stuff."

"What stuff?" Zeke glances at Four and an evil smile wraps itself around his features. "Oh, that stuff." He runs out of the room and returns with two jars and a loaf of bread.

"What exactly am I going to do, Four?" Lynn complains.

"You are going to make your self an arm pit sandwich."

"Of course I am," Lynn snatches the stuff from Zeke's hands and begins unscrewing the lids.

"What is she doing?" I whisper to Christina as I sit next to her.

"Well," Christina pauses a small smile playing on her lips as she watches Lynn. "She has to spread peanut butter on one armpit and jelly on the other. Then she takes two slices of bread. Rubs off the stuff from her armpits and then she has to eat the sandwich…. In my bed."

"Ew," I scrunch my nose up in disgust. "And you're still doing that whole 'in my bed' thing?"

"Ya, in my bed."

"I hope you shaved your pits Lynn!" Uriah shouts.

"I though you were doe with that, you stopped for a little bit."

"I know," She pauses as Lynn takes a bite from the sandwich. "I did, but as you and Four were getting all touchy in the pool, Zeke said if I didn't start up again I would have to remove my swim suit immediately."

"Oh," my brow furrows. "Four and I weren't getting all touchy!"

"Oh, yes you were Mrs. Four," Christina teases and her eyes twinkle with happiness.

"Shut up," I hiss, my cheeks growing warm. "I am not Mrs. Four!"

"MMMMMHHHHHHMMMMMM"

I turn away from her with a flick of my hair in fake anger, she giggles behind me as I begin to listen to what was going on, but hot breath blazed through my ear as Christina sang, " you like Four, you like Four!"

Is it true? Do I really like Four that way? I shrug and push the question away from my thoughts and into the deep center of my brain, which I dare not go during the day but only when I sleep.

"How does that taste?" Zeke prods a gagging Lynn.

"Amazing," Lynn gives us a thumbs up as she forcefully smiles. "Just so damn amazing."

Lynn's hair is beginning to grow back, I notice, tiny peach hairs scatter across her scalp. Her brown eyes are always glistening in anger or excitement, mostly anger, and her small rose bud mouth slightly curls itself into a smile, but she hides it easily with that permanent scowl she wears. She could be one of the most beautiful girls in dauntless if she doesn't try to hide it and I am not one to seek and tell, so her beauty remains with mine, at the bottom of the ocean, where no one like me can access.

"Yo, Tris," swallows the last of her armpit sandwich. "You know the question."

"Truth," It rolls across my tongue without my consent and flings itself into the open air where everyone can hear it.

"PANSY CAKE!" Uriah screams at me and Marlene promptly punches him where the light does not shine. "Mommy," Uriah squeaks as he falls off of the lounge chair and onto the cool black tiles, clutching at his crotch.

"Have you ever really done it?" She asks and I remember the question from the beginning of the game that seemed like centuries ago. That's where my sweater went to; I stare down at my bikini and shake my head. "No." I wasn't planning on showing any unwanted skin any time soon.

"Christina?"

"Dare," She smiles proudly for some reason. "In my bed."

"How about you stay her and stop saying 'in my bed'?"

"I guess I could live like that, it's a deal." We shake on it clumsily. Her palm rough against mine and her grip is like a snake, tight and unforgiving. When she releases my fingers, I have to shake them to get the feeling back. I blurt out a giggle after she snorts and we end up laughing like little girls. When our laughs concede, everyone gives us odd looks.

Uriah leans close to Four and whispers in a stage voice, "I think the chlorine has gotten to their heads."

Christina scowls at him and I take this as a chance to study Uriah with a commentator's eye. He is quite handsome, I'll give him that. His bronze skin is tightly wrapped around large muscles and his shoulder length hair is a deep color and thick. Uriah's eyes are probably the best thing about him, they are large and brown, shining his innocence and it is truly the gate way to his soul.

"…Shut up already!" Marlene finished her rant that I just noticed that was going on… oops?

Marlene is like a pixie to me. A tall, willowy pixie. Her chocolate brown hair hangs straight down her back; her nose is small and upturned. They are much different that her ears, which are round and pointed. Large black loops hang from her ear lobes and a thick smile spreads across her face.

"Hey Shauna, truth or dare?" Christina smiles at me, a vicious twinkle in her eye.

"Dare," She says and Christina motions for her to lean in and listen. As she whispers in Shauna's ear, I let my mind fly free like the three ravens that are tattooed across my collar bone, but I am snapped back into reality like a rubber band as Shauna nods and says, "Sounds easy enough, Four?"

"Dare," He sits at the edge of his seat as if expecting to run at any moment.

Shauna smirks, "I dare you to kiss Tris."

The color drains from his face and I through my hands up in the air, "How many boys do I have to kiss today? I mean really-."

The rest of my complaint is cut short by Four's lips. They are soft and melt against mine, I take in a sudden breath of air and make a funny noise. I just didn't expect for his lips to be so soft. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck, playing with the tips of his hair at the nape of his neck. His hands go to my bare waist, his thumbs drawing small circles around my hip bone. Four pulls away, his cheeks bright red, and he stands, striding over to his original seat. I stare at him, my lips aching for more. The need vibrating through my bones, but I push it down, friends don't feel that for each other…

"Christina, I dare you to tell us a secret," He says, his voice unwavering. He just said it like he doesn't care that he just kissed me, like he kisses his female friends all the time, at that my heart sinks a little, but I shake it off. It didn't mean anything… It was just a _dare_.

Christina glances at Will, her hand covering her mouth before she blurts something out that I never thought that I'd hear fly from her lips, "I'm Pregnant!"

Will's jaw drops, "You're pregnant?" Christina nods and Will gives a whoop, kisses Christina quickly on the lips before standing and doing a funky dance while singing, "I'm gonna be a daddy, I'm gonna be a daddy."

~xXx~

After congratulations are exchanged and squeals are shared, we continue the game.

"Zekey Bear?" Christina asks.

"Dare and if you ever call me Zekey bear again Will will be dead by morning!" Zeke growls.

"Me, why me?" Will panics. "Why not threaten the actual person who called you Zekey Bear and not her very loving fiancée?"

Zeke shrugs, "Because you can't threaten a pregnant woman."

"Thank you Zeke," Christina nods at him in thanks. "As I was saying, I dare you to-."

"Wait, where is Al?" I interrupt.

Uriah shrugs, "He left with us when we went to the cafeteria when I sang but then he disappeared."

"Where to?" I ask.

Uriah hand palms his forehead, "If I know, I would say so!"

"ANYWAY," Christina yells. "Zeke, I dare you to slap Uriah."

"Why me? Why are you slapping me? For that matter, why are you slapping anyone?" Uriah questions.

Christina shrugs, "I felt like it."

"Good enough for me," Zeke slaps Uriah, the noise echoes through the pool room long after it happened.

"Hormones, how I hate thee," Uriah rubs his cheek and Marlene removes his hand and presses her lips to the giant red hand mark that paints his face.

"Tris, Do the Dare or Do the truth?"

"I'd rather not do either," I say. "But truth."

"Did you enjoy your kiss?"

I snort, "Which one?"

"The one with Four, you idiot!" Lynn yells at me, spit flying from her mouth.

"Thank you Lynn," Zeke tips an imaginary hat at her, then gesturing at me to continue.

My cheeks burn like someone has just brushed lava across my skin, "Yes I did and Shauna, Which would you prefer?"

"Dare," She smiles.

"Good, I'm doing you a favor Four," I glare at him for a moment then pull my eyes away, which seemed to be glued to his lips… his perfect lips. "Don't ask Four any questions about the kiss or me, okay?"

"Nope," Shauna says as she pulls off her bikini top. Zeke stares at her bare chest as she wraps a towel around her exposed skin. "Four, Do you like Tris?"

"What? I don't even get to choose?" Four complains.

Shauna shakes her head, "No you don't, and now answer the stupid question."

"Ya, I like Tris," Four stares down at the floor, suddenly finding his feet very interesting.

"Do you love her?"

"I think so…" He says and the wind rushes out of me. Did my former instructor just say that he _loves_ me? "I gotta go." Four stands and walks quickly from the room, my eyes following him until the hard wooden door slams behind him.

"Here, I will just make this easier on everyone and pull my pants down now, everyone knows that it's going to me anyway," Uriah says. "Hell, they even voted for it…"

I didn't stay long enough to hear the end of it, because my feet were pulling me to the only thing that matters at the moment…at any moment. I am chasing after Four.

**Ta-Da!**

**That is that and I am so sorry for mistakes, I wrote this late last night and decided to post it today… but it is unchecked for boring run ons, repeats or anything of the sort. Sorry if this was a little dry or a little too boringly detailed but as I said earlier I was trying something out… **

**Read, Write, and live your amazing life!**

**~Seawolf13**

**7 pages in Word!**


	9. Last and really the worst

**This is going to be the last chapter **** What about the name… Dirty Games in Zipped tents… for the sequel?**

**Chapter that is going to be really short but ends everything… **

I run. Running is an escape, but right now, it is a way for me to get to Four faster. The only thing that runs through my head is his name. I glance down hall ways and find them all empty, every one still asleep from the rough day that only Dauntless can bring you.

I run past the hallway where my apartment stands and glancing at the hallways contents, all I see is a leafy plastic plant that stands in the corner, a walking Four, and…

Four!

I turn down the hall, calling, "Four!" as I walk, but his speed quickens and I am forced to sprint my way up to him.

"Four," I say, harshly grabbing his shoulder and turning him so his eyes lock onto mine. "Why didn't you wait up for me?"

He shrugged, "Didn't see reason to."

"Well, you didn't let me respond to what you said earlier," I grab his hand in my own and feel electricity fling through my body, making my toes buzz and my heart beat sound in my stomach.

"What is there to do?"

"This," I grab his chin and smash my lips onto his. He takes a moment to respond, but before I know it, he is kissing me back and knocking my back into my door. The door knob slams into my hip, but I don't care. I am to buzzing full of energy to feel the pain any way. "Four." I moan into his lips and he pulls away abruptly.

"Don't call me that," He says.

A frown burns its way onto my mouth, "What can I call you, then? Number boy?"

He shakes his head, "Nothing yet."

"Okay, Mr. 'Nothing yet', where is your mama, so I can ask her what your name is? Because, you apparently aren't going to tell me."

Four's body is still pushing me against the door as he speaks, "My mama's dead."

"Oh my god, Four, I'm so-"

"Shut it," He snaps, pulling away from me. "I don't need your pity."

"But I need you," I whisper, the clamping my mouth shut, I think 'Wow, where did that come from?'

Before I can say another word his mouth is against mine, pressing hard, his tongue runs against my bottom lip, but I keep my mouth shut. "Tobias." He whispers.

"What?" I ask.

"Tobias Eaton," Four shrugs. "It's kind of my name"

"Oh my god," I whisper. "You're Marcus's son."

He nods sullenly, "If you don't like me any more, I understand, but i-"

I cut him off with my lips, a moan escapes me as I scramble to open the door. Once I manage to, we both fall in and he locks it. Sitting patiently, I wait for the real games to begin.

**Hey! **

**Hint hint… wiggle wiggle… there is no pregnant Tris in the sequel.. I promise… okay guys, sorry it's so short but I wrote this at midnight and I just finished some spring cleaning in the middle of summer. :P**

**Sequel will be up soon, please excuse the mistakes and gapes in the writing… I'm tired**

**Peace.. I'm over and out before this turns into an actual 'Face book' Har har har**

**Write, read and live your life…**

**Seawolf13**


	10. Not part of the story but Ding!

Hey Hey!

"Dirty Games in Zipped Tents" is up! Hooray!

Please review and let me know what you think! Oh and speaking ...or...err... writing about reviews... Can you please check out my Mortal instruments fanfic... "You're beautiful" ? Its just a one shot and i was wondering if i should do more o those 'Based on a song' Fan fiction?

Please let me know your thoughts and enjoy these internet stories...

Read, Write, and live your life

~Seawolf13


End file.
